The Three Karate Musketeers: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Parker has an afternoon with his two new karate buddies, whom take good care of Parker. This is my first fan fiction story in over a month, so forgive me if my fan fiction skills are a little rusty.


The Three Karate Musketeers: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

It was another day at Parker's karate class. Parker and all of his karate buddies were learning new karate moves. After a little bit of sparring, Parker and his karate buddies decided to take a little break. Parker sat with his two new karate buddies, Reggie and Splat.

"Having fun, guys?" Parker asked.

"I am having a lot of fun, Parker," Reggie said.

"Yeah, karate is fun," Splat said. "Have you watched Linda & Heather lately?"

"Yeah, I did," Parker said. "It's getting real interesting."

"I know," Reggie said.

"Yeah, it's like they are in the same situations that your sisters get into," Splat said.

"It seems like it, yes," Parker said. "That seems kind of odd."

"Yes, it is," Reggie said.

"By the way," Parker said. "How would you two like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"That would be great," Splat said.

"Yeah, it seems like we're becoming really good friends," Reggie said.

"I know," Parker said. "So, are you both up for the rest of the day together?"

"Let's do it," Reggie said.

Parker, Reggie and Splat rejoined the rest of the karate group to continue karate practice. The group continued to work on their karate for another thirty minutes before taking another break. Parker, Reggie and Splat sat on a bench together and enjoyed some snacks together.

"These refreshments are good," Parker said.

"I know, right?" Reggie asked. "They're getting better and better."

"So, what are we going to do together?" Splat asked. "I am really excited about our hangout."

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Parker asked. "We can go to the park, or we can go to my place, or what do you guys want to do?"

"We can go to your place," Reggie said. "You have a nice place."

"We can most definitely go to my place," Parker said.

"Let's do it, then," Splat said. "I like your place, too."

"Well, we have a few more minutes of karate and then we can come on over to my place," Parker said. "Let's finish this practice strong."

"Let's do it," Reggie said.

Reggie, Splat and Parker joined the rest of the karate clan and finished their karate practice. Once the clan finished practice, Reggie, Splat and Parker got ready to leave the karate facility and they went outside. Reggie and Splat got on their bikes and Parker got on his scooter and rode to Parker's house. Once they got there, they parked their bikes and scooter at the front porch and got in the house. The three friends then went upstairs into Parker's bro cave. The three sat down on Parker's bed.

"Well, we made it," Parker said.

"I know," Reggie said. "It's so good to be back here."

"It sure is," Splat said.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Parker asked.

"Well, is the show Linda & Heather going to be on tonight?" Reggie asked.

"7pm on the dot," Parker said.

"That's still a couple of hours away," Splat said. "So we need to do something in the meantime."

"Yes we do," Reggie said.

Splat and Reggie saw Parker yawn.

"Parker, are you okay?" Splat asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Parker said.

"Well, we're at your place," Reggie said. "Did you want to take a nap?"

"I think that would be great," Parker said.

"We'll even help you," Splat said. "Reggie, let's pull his blankets back."

Parker, Splat and Reggie stood up. Reggie and Splat went on both sides of Parker's bed, and pulled back Parker's blankets.

"Okay, Parker, lie down," Reggie said.

Parker lied down on his bed, and Reggie and Splat sat on both sides of Parker's bed. Reggie began untying Parker's right shoe while Splat began untying Parker's left shoe. Once Parker's shoes were untied, Reggie and Splat took off Parker's shoes and socks. Reggie and Splat then placed Parker's blankets over Parker.

"There you go, Parker," Reggie said. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, I am, thanks, guys," Parker said.

"You're welcome," Splat said. "We'll let you know when our show is on."

"You do that," Parker said with a smile.

Reggie and Splat left Parker alone in his bro cave. Parker closed his eyes and fell asleep. About three hours later, Parker woke up, and went downstairs to the living room. Reggie and Splat were in the living room, getting ready for the new episode of Linda & Heather.

"Hey, guys," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker, did you enjoy your nap?" Reggie asked.

"I did," Parker said. "Thanks for letting me nap. Sometimes, karate wears me out."

"I hear you," Splat said. "By the way, your mom ordered pizza and we kept it warm for you."

"Thanks guys," Parker said. "There's nothing like having warm pizza over Linda & Heather."

"I know, right?" Reggie asked. "Your mom always gets the best pizza."

"Yes, she does," Parker said.

"Have a seat on the couch," Splat said.

Parker sat on the couch with Splat and Reggie and started enjoying his pizza while the three friends were watching Linda & Heather. They enjoyed the episode that was presented to them, as they laughed a lot during the episode. Once the episode was over, they finished their pizza, threw away their trash and returned to Parker's bro cave.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Parker asked.

"Yes, we did," Splat said. "We could be The Three Karate Musketeers if we wanted to."

Parker smiled, nodded and said, "Yes, we could."

"Yeah, too bad the fun has to end eventually," Reggie said.

"I know," Parker said. "But, we will see each other again in the karate world."

"Most definitely," Splat said. "And maybe we can hang out again."

"Maybe we can," Parker said.

"I know you have a friend whom you hang out with often," Reggie said.

"Evan?" Parker asked. "I've thought about introducing him to you two."

"You should," Splat said. "From what you told us, he's really nice to you."

"Yeah, he spoils me rotten," Parker said.

"Well, I enjoyed spending time with you, Parker," Splat said.

"If you need us, just let us know," Reggie said. "We'll be here for you."

"Thanks, guys," Parker said.

Parker, Reggie and Splat shared a group hug.


End file.
